Talk:Perspective Manipulation/@comment-92.16.122.39-20121230145746/@comment-26241075-20121230155704
"While I understand that it is not based on human perception I am not really sure how it proves the flawed nature of other powers" Is other powers really exist as they are or they just come from the perspective of man? For what I know, none of them is the product of reality, they are exist as we perceive they are. "You are saying reality is subjective to our perception and there is no one true reality. On the other hand I argue that there is a true reality even tho we might not see it or might never see it. Everything is relative indeed but it's relativity is not the relativity of that thing's nature or ''it''ness but rather the relativity of how others see it, perceive it. In this sense PM can achieve everything but it won't essentially change that thing, that thing will remain the same." Of course there is a true reality exist, the problem here is that we cannot perceive it. Everything we perceived is based on our perception only. So this power is useless in the world where everything can be perceived as their true self. But in fictions and our reality right now, all is just subjectivity. "And perspective is yet another concept. So if you control concepts you can control the concept of perspective as well. It is just an infinite circle." Concept is just what we come up after we've perceived and have perspective about one thing. Perspective is a concept because we need a definition for what happening in our mind, which is clearly our own perspective. "This sentence implies that one perspective (subjective reality) becomes the objective reality, however as I argued before, in it's essence it doesn't. A pebble will still remain a pebble at it's core even if it is perceived as a dragon. It is just a piece of rock." "To sum up, something's ''it''ness cannot be changed by different perspectives. it will still remain the same thing. A thing's nature is fundamentally different and independent from it's image, the thing we percieve. A star may born and die at the most empty corner of the universe, no one might perceive it, not even stray cosmic dust, yet it still remains a star and it's ''star''ness is not reduced in any way." I didn't say you are wrong. In fact, you are completely right, a thing's nature is independent from what we perceive. But sadly, we human only see what we want to see, believe what we want to believe. Everything objective when saw and perceived by our eyes, they have became subjective. So unless we live in a world where everything can be perceived by their true nature. If not, everything right now is just subjective. And by the way, do you confirm that everything you've said didn't come from your own perspective/perception, friend ^ ^. Please don't get it wrong, I didn't mean anything, perspective is not only for us human, everything creatures has their own way to perceive thing, and this power was created in a general way, include all kind of perspective/perspection, even the perspective reality perceived about itself, too, and that's objectivity,right? It's good to know someone really want to love this power, so thanks very much for your cooperation. all we said here will be used to improve the page in the future, so no worry.